Boddler sub-classes
. (see below)]] The following is a listing of the different types and classifications of Boddler found in both ''The Sims 2 and The Sims 3. Notes about how sub-classes apply to The Sims 3 In Sims 3, boddlerized Sims will still act like their AI age and will have the proper visual mapping for their AI age. They will, however, be gnomed or storked to wherever the bones and joints are supposed to be located for whichever skeleton is the oldest skeleton assigned to them at any given point in time. They will gnome or stork to bone and joint assignments that obscure their distortion when they are interacting with other Sims or with objects; but they will gnome or stork back to their distorted dimensions when dormant. They are not to be confused with Sims 2 Boddlers, as detailed below. Boddlerization in Sims 2 poses a far greater risk of actually corrupting the game. Boddler type chart | Boddler-type "Endault" (Inverse-Boddler) |} Boddler-type Boddler in Sims 2 * A Boddler Boddler is Toddler skeleton that the game assigns Baby behavior to. Causes are mentioned in the main article on BI-SWILS. Because of the Toddler skeleton, the Social Worker cannot find the bone structure on the object, which because of behavior, the Social Worker misunderstands to be a Baby. She will try forever and in vain to steal away a Baby that isn't really a Baby. * A Bild is a Child skeleton that is assigned Baby behavior. It is much the same as a true Boddler, only with the Child skeleton used instead of the Toddler skeleton. Like true Boddlers, Bildren cause BI-SWILS to occur. * A Been is the same as a Boddler, but with a Teen skeleton used instead of a Toddler or Child skeleton. * A Bault is an Adult that is assigned Baby behavior. If the game resets Age Data to "Unknown," the game decides to treat them like infants. * A Byault is simply a Young Adult flag set to true on an otherwise Bault character. * A Belder is an Elder skeleton with Baby behavior. NOTE: The problem with anything assigned baby behavior is that by default, the character is unselectable. This makes repairs of the character extremely difficult. * Tild'''ren are Child skeletons which have been assigned Toddler behavior. By default, the Social Worker will always try to carry a Toddler. So if you neglect the poor soul, the Social Worker will come. Fortunately, in the case of Tildren, you can select the character. Once you've done so, you'll need to quickly use the '''Tombstone of Life and Death. It will age them into proper Children. You'll still lose them to the Social Worker, but at least they won't be dangerous to the game's stability. * Teedlers are similar to Tildren in that Toddler behavior is assigned. The difference is that it is assigned to a Teen skeleton. Repairs and results should be the same as for Tildren. * A Tault is a Young Adult/Adult skeleton with Toddler behavior. Same solution as above. * A Toolder is an Elder skeleton with Toddler behavior. Same solution as above. * A Cheen is a Teen skeleton to which Child behavior is assigned. These will not cause problems for the Social Worker, but should still be repaired. NOTE: They will not cause BI-SWILS. This is because the Child behavior and the Teen skeleton follow roughly the same animation for walking and getting into the car. They will leave the lot when asked to. Because they can walk, the Social Worker will not want to pick them up. They can be very easily fixed. If they are quick-aged with the Tombstone of Life and Death or with the InSimenator, then they will readily become true Teens. This may not happen if they are Social Worker bait, but before it's too late, fixing them this way is recommended. * A Chault is an Adult skeleton that has been assigned Child behavior. The Chyault is the Young Adult version of the same. The solution is the same for them as for a Cheen. They will revert to Teens. If this is done on a University lot, there is a slight chance the resulting Teen will be immediately quick-aged to a Young Adult or an Adult. * A Chelder is an Elder skeleton with Child behavior. Same considerations as above. * A Tendault is an Adult skeleton with Teen behavior. ** A Tenyault is the Young Adult version of the same. Tendaults will never cause the Social Worker to arrive, as she doesn't care about the needs of Teens. Therefore, this sub-class does not cause BI-SWILS. However, they can still be an annoyance. Tendaults, with no Inteenimator or other woo-hoo hack, are as infertile and incapable of sexual activity as default Teens. Even if you can marry a Tendault to an Adult, the Tendault won't know how to have sex or have children. They may be forced to work Teen jobs and be sent to school. They will act very immature. The way to fix them is simple: quick-age them. They will keep their Adult skeleton, but will acquire a different wardrobe. Without the InTeenimator, as Young Adults, they will remain infertile. But as Adults, they will become fully fertile again. They can then do anything an ordinary Adult can do. * A Telder is an Elder skeleton assigned Teen behavior. These are very rare. Quick-aging them will revert them to Adults, and fix most problems. * A Yaulder/Aulder is an Elder skeleton assigned Adult or Young Adult behavior. They will act immature, and, if Aulders, will be unusually fertile. Simply quick-aging them will turn them into true Elders, and solve most problems. Boddler Type Endault: Inverse-Boddlers There are reverse conditions to all the sub-classes listed above. Here are the sub-classes of an Inverse Boddler, or Endault. This is where Sims act a stage or more older than they really are. The previous classes were about Sims acting younger than they really are. * An Endault/Enyault is an Adult skeleton that has been assigned Elder behavior. They will age like an Elder and die of old age with an Adult appearance. They are of little concern, except that they are infertile. The best way to deal with an Endault is to use the InSimenator to reset them to either an Adult or an Elder. They should not normally cause any other problems. * An Endleen is a Teen skeleton that is assigned Elder behavior. They are fixed the exact same way as Endaults. * An Endild is a Child skeleton that is assigned Elder behavior. Same as above for treatment. * An Endoddler is a Toddler skeleton that is assigned Elder behavior. Same treatment as above. * An Endaby is a Baby that is assigned Elder behavior. Same as above for treatment. An Adeen/Yadeen is a Teen skeleton to which Adult/Young Adult behavior is assigned. The easiest solution is to quick-age them. They will become Elders. * An Adild/Yachil will try to act like an Adult or Young Adult, but will lack the proper skeleton to do so. An Adild is literally "A grown man trapped in a kid's body," in the immortal words of Who Framed Roger Rabbit character Baby Herman. The solution is to quick-age them into Elders. * An Adoddler/Yatood is a Toddler skeleton with Adult behavior. Quick-aging to an Elder solves this problem. * An Adaby/Yadaby is literally a Baby that thinks it's an Adult. Quick-aging will turn this pompous-though-inhibited phony youngster into an Elder. * A Teechauld is a Child skeleton that acts like a Teen. They are immune to the Social Worker, but are not entirely healthy or stable. The best solution is to quick-age them with the Tombstone of Life and Death. They will become Adults. * A Teeyoddler is a Toddler skeleton that acts like a Teen. Same solution as above. * A Teeyaby is a Baby skeleton that acts like a Teen. Same solution as above. * A Choddler is a Toddler skeleton that acts like a Child. They may cause animation errors and should be considered a BI-SWILS hazard. Quick-aging them before the Social Worker shows up is the best medicine. They will become Teens. * A Chaby is a Baby that thinks its a Child. Same solution as for a Choddler. * A Tooldaby is the complete reverse of a Boddler. Rather than a Toddler that thinks it's a Baby, you have a Baby that thinks its a Toddler. They are selectable, unlike normal Boddlers. They can cause BI-SWILS, just like a Choddler and Chaby can. However, they can be fixed. Quick-age them and they will become Children. Do this, and you will be safe against BI-SWILS. ''The Sims 3'' as a Teedler, illustrating that Sims 3 can have Boddler infection just as easily as Sims 2.]] as a Chault storks when inactive, and uses a proper skeleton when interacting with household objects.]] Due to this game being designed in a completely different manner from its predecessor, boddlers are much harder to produce. When produced, however, the Endault sub-class appears to be more frequent. Pre-''Generations'' and with the earliest patches for Late Night, it was not entirely possible to age a Sim up via Create-A-Sim. Nor was it entirely possible to age a Sim down. While attempts to age up with CAS via the Master Controller could bounce, there was a slight chance of producing a Teen Skeleton that had Child AI, therefore creating a Cheen. Cheens would appear as ordinary Teens while in motion, but would gnome to a Child's size when standing still. They could be repaired using the Master Controller's "Advanced > Reset Sim" option. More commonly, a Child force-reverted to a Child after naturally aging up to a Teen would become a Teechauld. This being would look like a Child and move and act like a Child when in motion, but would stork up to a Teen's height standing still. As of several Base Game patches and Generations, this bizarre behavior occurs less often. It is also possible to produce pseudo-boddlers with The Sims 3. Since IK Target Animations in 3'' work differently than in ''2, a Sim forced into an animation will do all it can to fulfill that animation; even if it has to gnome or stork its body to ridiculous lengths. The result is squished grandfathers, along with infants stretched out like a rubber band. The Pose Player by Cmomoney allows for several supporting pose packs to be downloaded for it. And while it will force a pose on an age group that the pose was not designed for, gnoming and storking will be the result. The Sims subjected to this will appear as if a boddler sub-class. However, cancelling the pose in that Sim's queue will cause the Sim to revert to its normal size and shape. See also * BI-SWILS * Task Normalcy Fatality Loop * Sims Not Acting Age-Appropriately Category: Articles pertaining to The Sims 2 Category: Articles pertaining to The Sims 3 Category: DzMD